


SECRET

by Smt_author_etc



Category: Casual - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smt_author_etc/pseuds/Smt_author_etc
Summary: After Lizzey witnesses her friend getting hurt she wants to make her feel better by doing something special *I suck at summaries but I guarantee you that you won't regret reading this!*





	

Lizzey x Layla= Lizla 

It was just another day at school and I was walking to lunch after presenting my presentation about Crime and Punishment in the Elizabethan era with my group in ELA. Sighing I dragged my backpack over to the table where I could see Rylie was sitting there and was looking at her phone. She looked at me and smiled, "Hi!" I smiled back and said, "Hi." 

Awkwardly I stand by the table while waiting for Layla to show up. She's a little late today because usually she'd be here already before I get here. 

Sighing I looked around the lunch room and saw Gwen making her way towards my enemies table. "Yoooo!" I smiled a little and replied back," Yoooo!" And then she continued walking, turning around I gave up looking for Layla and went to the lunch line. 

Walking towards the Nachos lane I thought I saw a glimpse of Layla. Blinking I looked again but she was gone, I looked around and then walked towards the school store where I thought I saw her. 

While walking I saw her walking towards the staircase on the left of the science hallway. "Layla!" I walked towards her in a fast pace. 

My heart beating loud, as I continued walking towards her I saw that she looked a little upset. "Hi..." Layla said, her eyes red and her lips full. I slowed down and gave her a look of concern. 

"Are...you alright?" Reaching her I put my hand on her forearm and looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Sniffing she quietly said, " Yeah, I'm okay." Scoffing I replied," No you're not, come on tell me why you were crying."

A few tears slipped out of her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this, I hate whenever she's like this, it makes my gut feel like someone's punching it. 

Sighing I took her hand and led her into the staircase where it was secluded and no one went to it. "Tell me why you're crying, please?" My eyebrows raised I looked at her with warmth and sorrow. 

She looked like she wanted to cry again so I quickly changed the subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to okay?" She shook her head," No, I need to get this out." Nodding my head I opened my ears to listen to her. 

"James told me he loved me yesterday and then today I saw him kissing another girl and then when I confronted him he acted like it never happened and walked away with her." 

Her face was encased by her petite hands, her hair a mess. Red hot anger sparked inside my chest. 'How could he!' "I'm going to kill him!" She chuckled and agreed to my words. 

Holding her close to me, my head was on her shoulder and hers in mine. Snuggling my nose into her wavy shoulder length hair I inhaled her sweet scent. "Thanks Lizzey." Butterflies erupted in my abdomen and my chest warmed up extensively. 

Closing my eyes I savored this moment and smiled in content. Bringing her head back up Layla looked at me and I didn't know what was wrong with me but...I kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed me back too. "Mh." She moaned a little and it sent electric shocks to my pussy. 

Licking her lip I waited for her to open her mouth, when she did I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth and entangled it with her tongue. Licking her tongue from the tip to the middle part I started sucking on it like I would to something, if you get what I mean. 

Parting away I started kissing her jaw, then her throat. Licking my way around I licked and sucked on a spot and heard her moan. Yup this is the spot. Continuing to suck on it I put my hand onto the small of her back to bring her closer. 

Layla got up and sat in my lap and I continued to suck on the same spot in her neck. Licking up and down I cupped her supple ass and brought her closer to my own heat. Softly moaning I ground my pussy against the floor to get some stimulation on my clit. 

Lifting herself up a little Layla reached down and unbuttoned my pants. Biting my lip I closed my eyes in relish as she worked her fingers against my clothed clit. 

Reaching my hand under her dress I trailed my fingers along the warm sensitive flesh of her thighs and to what lay between her legs. Rubbing my forefinger and middle finger up and down the slit of her pussy I pushed her underwear aside and moaned as Layla slipped a finger inside my wet and pulsing pussy. 

"Ah!" I moaned a little too loud as she thrusted her finger into my g-spot. Sliding two fingers into her pussy I extended my thumb to rub her throbbing clit. As I looked her in the eyes I smirked and slid three fingers into her vagina. 

"Hmmpp!" Layla bit in a moan as I hit the spot and her pussy clenched on my fingers. After Layla came out of her glaze of lust she took her fingers out of me, much to my disappointment.

Pushing me down on my back she pulled down my pants a little and lifted my legs over her shoulders. My body thrummed with anticipation and my hands massaged my breasts through my shirt. 

I could feel her breath on my sensitive clit. I looked down at her to see her already looking at me. I watched as she leaned down and took a long lick from the bottom of my pussy to my clit. Arching my back and gasping I loved the shocks that went through my abdomen. I wanted more. 

"Layla!" I whined as she flicked her tongue over my clit roughly and cried out as she put two fingers in my aching vagina. Sucking on my clit Layla sped up her pace with her fingers as she could feel my walls contracting against her fingers. 

"I'm gonna cum!" I arched my back as heat waves and electric shocks went through my abdomen and to my pussy. "Was it that good Lizzey?" I nodded unable to speak as my legs trembled. 

Sitting up I pushed her onto her back and did the exact same thing to her as she did me. As I licked her pussy I watched as she writhed underneath me. "Does it feel good Layla? Do you want more?" I felt a sense of satisfaction as she pleaded for me to make her come. "Please make me cum!" 

I put my fingers in her and roughly sucked on her clit while licking it too. Reaching my unoccupied hand up to tweak her nipples I gently scraped my teeth against her clit as I pressed her g-spot. "Ahhh!!" Layla arched her back and spread her legs even more. As she settled down I licked up the remains of her cum from her pussy. 

Finally catching her breath she said," That. Was.Amazing." I chuckled and relied I know. Blushing she got up and fixed her hair while adjusting her clothing. I shakily got up and fixed my pants too. 

Looking at the time on my phone I realized lunch was almost over and took Layla's hand in mine. "C'mon, lunch is almost over." I smirked at her as she shakily moved her legs. 

When we got in the hallway I leaned over and whispered in her ear, " Don't tell anyone~ It'll be our little secret." I then licked her ear slowly and continue walking towards the lunch room.


End file.
